


Kristanna Harvest Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kristanna, Kristanna Harvest Festival, Modern Era, modern frozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of fluffy prompts for the Kristanna Harvest Festival Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

Anna pulled the daffodil yellow beanie down snuggly over her red hair before grinning into the mirror. The day was going to be perfect. Nothing could ruin it. She took one last, deep breath and walked out of her dorm and into the crisp, October air. Kristoff was sitting against a tree in front of her dorm building, attempting to fend his Australian Shepherd, Sven, away from his sandwich.

            “Hey,” she said as she drew closer to the pair.

            Kristoff looked up at her. Sven seized the chance to take the sandwich, running a few feet away before eating the sandwich. “You know, sharing is a thing.” He rolled his eyes at the dog. “Hey, Anna, are you ready?”

            “Am I ever.” She grinned as he stood up, brushing dirt from his jeans.

            Kristoff smiled back, leaning in to give her a small kiss. “Well, since Sven is enjoying my lunch, what do you say we get some food first?” He took her hand as they began walking. “We haven’t been to the café all week, anyway.”

            “And,” Anna added, “it’s chocolate cake day.”

            The leaves rustled past their feet as they walked. Kristoff took Anna’s hand, swinging it back and forth as they walked. Anna looked around at the changing trees and the Harvest Festival decorations the school was putting up. Pumpkins, dried corn stalks, and hay bales littered meadows and crowded around benches. The café was only a few minutes’ walk from Anna’s dorm, but the leisurely pace they were taking nearly doubled the time, not that either of them minded.

            The bell jingled as Kristoff pushed the door open. They sat at their usual table next to a window as the waitress came over. “If it isn’t my two favorite customers,” Bulda said with a smile. “Now, are you two going to have your usual?”

            “Yeah, I think so, mom,” Kristoff said at Anna’s nod. “Thanks.”

            Bulda writes down the order, nodding. “Yeah, yeah. I can’t have my kids starving, now, can I?”

            Kristoff smiles as she walks off, shaking his head. “So, you’ve been telling me all week how you have this super-secret special surprise for me today. So, what is it?”

            “Oh, no, no, no. You don’t get to know that easily. First, we have to go on an adventure.”

            Kristoff blinked. “An…adventure. Right. You do remember what happened the last time you went on an adventure?”

            “So I accidently broke my clavicle. It’s healed. Besides, Elsa helped with this one. Mainly so I don’t break another bone but still, it’s safe. I promise.” She smiled, looking hopefully up at him. “After we eat, we’ll go down to the cliff. That’s all I’m saying.”

            Kristoff rolled his eyes. “Okay, Anna, whatever you say.”

\--

            The cliff, as it turned out, wasn’t as safe as Anna had said. Three hours later, Kristoff and Anna are sitting in the dinner again, a green cast around Anna’s forearm.

            “I just can’t believe the two of you went and did that,” Bulda said, shaking her head. “You broke your collar bone six months ago. At this rate, you’ll break every bone you have before you’re thirty. Now, drink your hot chocolate.”

            “I was really my idea,” Anna said, holding the mug close to her face. “I just forgot to make sure the rope was completely secure, is all.”

            Bulda sighed. “Okay, but no more adventures for a while, sweetie.”

            Smiling, Anna nodded. “Yes ma’am.” She gave a mock salute as Bulda walked away.

            The door to the café slammed open, capturing the attention of everyone. “Anna, oh thank God you’re okay.” Elsa rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “Why on earth did you let her do that?” she asked, glaring at Kristoff.

            “What? Me?” Kristoff held his hands up in surrender. “You’re the one who helped her with the plan.”

            “I would never…”

            Anna gave both sets of glaring eyes a cheeky smile. “Okay, so I might have told a teensy little lie. Elsa forbade me from doing it, but she did help! She was saying what could go wrong and I tried to remember to make sure none of it happened.” Still smiling, she looked between them. “I’m okay, and it really was a lot of fun.”

            Kristoff stood, shaking his head. “I’ll be right back.”

            Sighing, Elsa relaxed into her chair. “Don’t scare me like that again, Anna. We’re only really just…I won’t lose my sister.”

            “I’m sorry, Elsa. It just seemed like so much fun, swinging so close to a cliff. There was a post about a swing like it online and…” Anna shrugged.

            Kristoff walked back to the sisters, carrying two plates of chocolate cake and a coffee for Elsa. “Maybe next time you want an adventure, we can watch one at the theater, okay?”

            Anna nodded, having already shoved a large bite of cake into her mouth. Maybe it wasn’t the best day that she had planned, but with her boyfriend sitting across from her, and her sister sitting next to her and everyone finally relaxing, it was definitely one of the best days she had ever had.


	2. Harvest

It wasn’t as if Kristoff wanted to be at the festival in the first place, but he absolutely hated the scarecrow costume Anna had somehow convinced him to wear. The flannel felt weird, the straw sticking was both itchy and scratchy, and he was wearing makeup so he couldn’t touch his face. It was, quite possibly, the worst thing he had let Anna talk him in to. All because she had to go and break her arm last week and he felt guilty, even if it wasn’t technically his fault.

            Still, he knew that he would never regret letting her as she pulled him through the throngs of people milling about the college campus. Booths and stalls were set up everywhere, selling funnel cakes and crocheted hats and raffle tickets and carnival games. He had already won her an overstuffed reindeer, which she had named Sven, after his dog, on the strong man game. She seemed to draw excitement from everything she saw, marveling at all of the blinking lights and music as if she had never been to a festival before.

            “Anna,” Kristoff said, as she bought her fourth chocolate covered funnel cake of the evening, “you’re going to make yourself sick.”

            She stuck her tongue out at him. “Party-pooper. No, I won’t.” She pulled off a piece of the funnel cake, waving it in front of his face. “It’s really super good. Eat some.”

            Rolling his eyes, he obliged and took a bite. “It’s funnel cake.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they strolled through the fair, looking for what they wanted to do next. “We could ride the Ferris Wheel,” Kristoff suggested. They made their way to the Ferris Wheel, Anna finishing her funnel cake as they waited in line.

            “You know, I like these. They’re old and sort of rickety but even if it broke off it’s hengies, it would just keep rolling so really, it’s pretty safe.”

            “Why do you always think of things like that,” Kristoff asked. They made it to the front of the line, handing over two tickets and climbing into the seats.

            “It’s only practical.” Anna began rocking the seat back and forth, causing a loud squeaking sound. “I mean, do you hear this thing?”

            “Maybe you shouldn’t do that, then.”

            Anna narrowed her eyes. “Wait, are you actually scared?”

            “Well, now that I’m thinking about the Wheel spinning off into the sunset, yes. _It’s only practical._ ”

            Anna rolled her eyes. “Whatever. So, we’re supposed to meet Elsa after this. She said she wants to introduce me to someone. I think she’s found a date mate.”

            “Don’t jump to conclu—whoa!” Kristoff grabbed the safety bar as the Ferris Wheel started to move. “Listen, just because Elsa has someone she wants you to meet doesn’t mean its someone she’s with. Maybe it’s a professor.”

            “Oh, but think of it, Kristoff. Festivals are so exciting! Fun things, prizes to be won, just…all the romantic possibilities.” As if to prove her point, Anna scooted closer to Kristoff, wrapping herself under his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. He pulled her just a little tighter, rubbing his thumb along the end of her cast.

\--

Anna pushed through the crowd, dragging Kristoff behind her. She was already five minutes late to meet Elsa. It wasn’t her fault that all the talk of romance had led to a make-out session. “There she is,” she breathed as she spotted Elsa eating a corndog with someone at a picnic table set up by the vendors. She roughly plopped down onto the wooden bench opposite her sister, Kristoff sitting next to her.

“So, have you been having fun?” Elsa asked, taking in Anna’s tousled hair and Kristoff’s red ears.

Not quite catching the undertones of the question, Anna nodded vigorously. “Yeah! Sorry we’re late.”

Elsa smiled. “It’s okay. So, this,” she said, gesturing to the person beside of her, “is my friend, Rolf.”

Anna looked over, jutting her hand out enthusiastically. The man had dark, curly hair and a light layer of stubble that covered his chin. “You must be Anna,” he said, his voice deep and rumbling. Anna just nodded.

“And her boyfriend, Kristoff,” Elsa supplied when it seemed Anna was lost for words, just looking between Elsa and Rolf. Kristoff just nodded.

Rolf smiled. “Pleased to meet you. So, your sister and I have some news. We’ve kept it a secret for a short while but now that everything has been worked out, we feel that now would be a wonderful time to share the news.”

“Ha! See, I told you, Kristoff,” Anna gushed. “So, how long exactly have you guys been together? Are you serious? Wait, are you moving in, and that’s why we have to have this talk?”

Rolf’s mouth dropped open and he turned, wide-eyed to look at Elsa. Elsa, for her part, was doing terribly. Her face was in her hands. “No, Anna,” came the muffled reply. “Rolf is my research partner and we got a grant. So we’re going to Canada for two weeks to do research.”

Slowly the excitement left her face. “Wait, what?”

Sighing, Elsa moved her hands and looked at her sister. “We’re going to do research. I wanted you to know and tonight was the best night to tell you. I leave next week.”

“Oh.” Anna reached over and grabbed Kristoff’s hand. “Well, that’s great. You get to do all the fun, research stuff in…in Canada and like, eat pancakes all day. Heh.”

Elsa smiled and turned to Rolf. “Anyway, we have a lot of paperwork to do. Better get going.”

\--

            “I swear, they are more than just research partners.”

            Groaning, Kristoff sat down. “I don’t know, Anna, and honestly, I don’t care. Elsa is happy, so let it rest, okay?”

            Anna sighed. “Okay. I’m just going to go to the restroom before we leave.” She walked away and was standing in line when she remembered a small, secluded restroom that most people wouldn’t bother with. She was nearly there when she heard whispering. The sort of whispering that needed to be investigated.

            Elsa and Rolf were sitting behind a tree, talking quietly. Anna creeped away slowly so she wouldn’t disturb them, all thoughts of the bathroom gone. Once she finally made it back to Kristoff and told him, he just shook his head. “I think you’re reading too much into it.”

            “No, I don’t think so,” Anna said. Kristoff took her hand and walked her to her dorm before getting into his truck and driving home. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't actually written anything new in such a long time, let me know what you thought and maybe what could be improved upon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
